Hell Of The Evolution
by Angel-Kaoru-Kamiya
Summary: Es mi primer fic publicado nn, solo espero y sea de su agrado trate de hacerlo un poco pesado solo les dire que tratara mucho kaoxken ya que es mi pareje preferida, no es un gran summary pero es el primero que hago asi que aun no se que poner nn


**HELL OF THE EVOLUTION**

**Como sabran los personajes no me pertenecen y me alegro jejejeje, pero a quien si es a Nobhiro Watsuki (el mejor a mi ver)**

**Konichiwa, en realidad no se como ira a terminar este fic o si ira a terminar pero intentare lo mejor que pueda, pero creo que tendrá mas que nada kaoru X kenshin y quizás el resto de las parejas de RK.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uno puede decir que el humano sigue evolucionando otros mas que ya no, pero que pasaría si la humanidad en vez de esperar su evolución decidiera crearla a su modo.

-Sr. ya esta listo el embrión

-que bien, con este es el quinto

-Sr. Cree ¿que hacemos bien?

-aun eres muy joven ya comprenderás lo esplendoroso de este experimento

-pero no es lógico adelantar cosas que aun no deben de pasar

-entiende esto, si no debiesen pasar entonces por que podemos hacerlo, te diré por que por que los humanos deben hacerlo como ellos lo quieran, no como lo decida la naturaleza

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-ahora comprendo lo que quería decir okina, la evolución a llegado, hace 14 años comenzó este proyecto y e logrado convertirme en doctora de laboratorio de experimentación humana, pero aun así me sigo preguntado habremos hecho lo correcto

-megumi- habla una persona que llama la atención de megumi-el Sr. a llegado para ver el despertar de los embriones

-esta bien tráelo de inmediato aquí-dice esto dejando ver una mirada alterada pero notablemente ansiosa, a lo que atina a decir- Si nos equivocamos entonces que dios nos perdone por lo que les a de pasar a estas criaturas

-no tendrá que perdonarnos nada, puesto somos unos visionarios

-Sr. hiko?

-hola megumi ya esta ¿todo listo?- lo dice mientras se coloca los lentes que trae puestos, los cuales combinan con el traje elegante que trae que a su vez contrasta con su cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta baja, mientras su altura es alta y su físico musculoso

-si Sr. Hiko- dirigiéndose de inmediato a una computado en la cual teclea habilidosamente lo que parecían códigos, mientras que en uno de los monitores de las computadoras mostraba una sala la cual poseía varias capsulas las cuales comenzaban a drenarse y dejando ver a cuatro cuerpos, por lo que se veía humanos, pero de repente el monitor mostraba una falla en la capsula tres así activando la alarma del laboratorio

-que sucede megumi- lo dice sin alteración alguna

-uno de los fetos se a salido de control, no comprendo como sus funciones motoras aun no se activan y sus impulsos nerviosos están dormidos por completos, Sr. tenemos que sellar el laboratorio no sabes si son peligrosos o no

- muy bien- dice hiko mostrando la misma calma que desde un principio, así al pasar un rato las alarmas dejan de sonar

- ya hemos quitado las alarmas- lo dice notablemente alterada y cansada

- y ¿los fetos megumi?

-no hay señal, los monitores no muestran nada de pulsaciones y debido al humo de las mangueras cortadas no se puede ver nada- habla mientras teclea en la computadora tratando de que su visibilidad se buena para ver lo ocurrido, hasta que logra ver algo- señor mire ahí

-que sucede- lo dice mientras se acerca a un monitor dejando ver los cuerpos- ya veo aun están con vida los cuatro

Pero para la sorpresa de los presentas los fetos como ellos los llamaban comenzaron a pelear los cuales se atacaban uno contra otros pero por alguna razón uno tomaba la ventaja a los otros tres

-señor tenemos que detenerlos- lo dice no con susto si no con terror en los ojos

-no te atrevas- lo dice con una sonrisa algo sádica- fíjate en el numero tres es el que esta tomando clara ventaja ante los otros tres

Así megumi voltea y mira el que hiko le señalo y ve que es uno de los fetos femeninos, la cual tenia a su parecer uno de los fetos el cual no mostraba señas de vida, causando que megumi reaccionara

-señor a casi a matado a uno si no es que ya lo mato, tenemos que detenerlos

-esta, bien deténgalos- lo dice con suma satisfacción- por fin los nuevos humanos han llegado parece que Eva allegado pero cual será Adán para la nueva humanidad

Así mientras hiko pensaba en lo superior de estos "humanos" megumi llamo a la fuerza especial, ya que no pensaba subestimar a los fetos, y en cuanto llamo al equipo no paso ni dos minutos cuando ya estaba ahí en la puerta, pero antes de entrar megumi les daba indicaciones por un micrófono ya que los fetos parecía que entre mas pasaban despiertos mas fuertes se volvían, así el equipo entra consiente de que podría ser su ultima misión para ellos y en efecto en cuanto entraron los fetos comenzaron atacar a los soldados y los acababan como si se tratasen de cualquier cosa y no de humanos, pero debido a la falta de conocimiento de las armas los fetos cayeron debido a los somníferos puestos en las municiones, pero a diferencia de los tres uno quedo sin hacerle efecto, el cual era el feto femenino el cual estaba totalmente desnudo bañado en sangre y con ojos totalmente coléricos deseosos de mas sangre, los cuales hinoptizaban a todos haciéndoles decir "un demonio" "el diablo", voces que sonaban totalmente aterradas, a lo cual megumi estaba al punto de la histeria

-señor hiko tenemos que detenerla, pero no a caído los demás han caído pero ella resiste a la anestesia

Pero megumi no pudo continuar debido a que de nuevo el feto comenzó a moverse en dirección a los últimos soldados que quedaban, así acelerando su caminata lo cual hace que llegue mas rápido con los soldados y al estar enfrente de uno de ellos lanza un puñetazo haciendo que el soldado se cubra, lo cual fue inútil puesto el golpe atravesó el brazo del hombre al igual que su pecho ya que el puño del feto había atravesado hasta salir por el otro lado, para después sacarlo lentamente junto con un rió de sangre lo cual hace que el feto reciba un nuevo baño de sangre

-que cosa es ella, ella no es un humano

-claro que no, ella es el futuro jajá

Así megumi ya no soportando mas retrocede lentamente, hasta que choca con una mesa la cual hace sonar un cascabel que se encontraba en ella, llamando así la atención del feto el cual escucho claramente el sonido ya que lo único que los separaba era una ventana pero el feto solo veía su reflejo pero aun así se dirigió hacia ellos y al llegar al espejo recarga sus manos en el cristal dejando así sus huellas debido a la sangre que tenia en todo su cuerpo, el feto parecía perder el interés por el vidrio pero de la nada el cristal se rompe debido a un golpe del feto dejando así ver a megumi y hiko, a los cuales ve con una mirada de curiosidad pero sin perder lo frió y el horror de muerte de sus ojos, megumi ya tratando de huir vuelve a mover la mesa, haciendo que esta sonase de nuevo el cascabel haciendo que el feto se dirigía hacia ella, megumi esperando ya su muerte

-este es mi fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, hola hola que tal

Espero que les aya gustado mi primer fic que publico a decir verdad hace mucho me di de alta, pero nunca me atreví a poner un fic como verán no soy buena escribiendo y mucho menos redactando jejejejeje o si y no olvidemos la ortografía --.

Estare esperando sus comentarios y criticas

Sayonara mina-san


End file.
